


Manipulating Eyes.

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Blowjobs, Come Eating, Coming Out, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Emotional Manipulation, Incest, Knifeplay, M/M, Praise Kink, RuPaul's Drag Race References, Secret Relationship, Strong Female Characters, Tyler listens to Lady GaGa too much also, Vibrators, cockslut, confused, handjobs, its a mess.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Damien, Oni's older brother, visits for a month. They both find their love for eachother, but awkwardly enough, they're related.





	Manipulating Eyes.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anon+on+Tumblr).



> Lets get everything straight.
> 
> Oni is 19  
> Damien is 23
> 
> As far as incest goes, I don't know what to tell you besides if you ya don't drink this tea or like this club, move on! ✨

Damien looked at Tyler like he was the universe. Fuck, Tyler wanted to kiss the man until he fell flat on his ass. Vee was told to pick Damien up at the airport, which was a days drive and Tyler completely left school alone. It's been a while since Tyler felt Damien's lips against his beside the lake at night. Tyler rested his head on the small pillow he brought and listened to music while drifting off to sleep.

The next time he woke up, he heard te car door slam and the car move back. Damien was here. Finally. Tyler rose from the backseat, making eye contact with Damien.

"Good evening, Tyler." Damien had a smirk on his face. The "I'm gonna fuck you until you pass out" face and Tyler was figuratively and physically fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Longer chapters to come. 
> 
> Just like Tyler tonight WHEEZE--


End file.
